


a series of our first times

by Scarletwriter



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwriter/pseuds/Scarletwriter
Summary: on how Seo Injae and Han Jipyeong find love in each other.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Won In Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. First request

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be focusing on my other ongoing fic but I can't stop thinking about IJ/JP dynamic if Halmeoni takes a chance to be a matchmaker for her two lovely grandchildren.  
> Any feedback, critics, and comments are welcomed <3

Injae is in the middle of reviewing a proposal for a potential investor from China when she sees her phone that she set on silent mode vibrates. 

_Halmeoni is calling._

Immediately she answers the call.

"Yes, Halmeoni?" 

"Injae-ah, where are you?" 

"I am at the office, Halmeoni." 

"Aigoo, are you still working this late, Injae-ah?" Halmeoni starts to chide her again, but Injae doesn't mind. It's been so long that she doesn't hear Halmeoni's nagging.

"Yes, Halmeoni. But, I have finished and will be going back home soon." She promises while glancing on the clock showing 9.47 PM. 

It's indeed quite late.

"Good. Have you eaten, Injae-ah?" 

But before Injae manages to reply, Halmeoni beats her to answer.

"I think you forget to eat again, right? Come to my house, I have prepared you dinner."

Injae doesn't feel like eating, but she will do anything to mend her broken relationship with Halmeoni. God knows how long she has been waiting for this chance to be with Halmeoni again.

"Okay, Halmeoni. I will be there soon."

Ever since Dalmi and Dosan got married and moved to their own house 4 months ago, Halmeoni lives with her mother who helps her out running her corndog stall and household chores because her health is getting worse day by day. 

And Injae knows maybe her days on earth are coming near, so she wouldn't miss any chance to meet Halmeoni whenever she has free time. Sometimes she helps out in the stall during her lunch time or just visits Halmeoni and eats dinner together in her house.

Today is one of her busiest days and albeit it's a bit too late, she will do whatever she can to make time for Halmeoni.

Injae has just parked her car in front of Halmeoni's house when she sees Han Jipyeong's car parked nearby. 

_So, Han Jipyeong is also here._

The man has become a constant presence in the Seo household that Injae barely bats an eyelash whenever she sees him in Halmeoni's house.

She thought that he would finally stop going to Halmeoni's house once Dalmi and Dosan got together. But turns out she is wrong, as Jipyeong still visits Halmeoni from time to time. She even meets him during lunch time in the stall when she is helping out Halmeoni.

"Halmeoni." Injae greets as soon as she steps into the house. 

"Oh, Injae-ah." Halmeoni calls her and she sees him sitting across Halmeoni in the dining room. She bows politely to Jipyeong.

"Director Han."

"CEO Seo." He nods slightly at her. 

"Come here, sit." Halmeoni pats the seat beside her and Injae does as instructed. Halmeoni then starts to feel her by touching her face.

"Aigoo, you are getting skinnier. Have you eaten well lately? You haven't, right?" Halmeoni bombards her with questions.

"No, Halmeoni. I am eating well as usual." Injae replies politely.

"Nonsense! You are even skinnier than I remembered." Halmeoni reprimands her, "Jipyeong-ah, is running a business that hard? You are her mentor, right? You should help her!" Halmeoni chooses another target of her nagging.

Injae is about to correct her that technically Jipyeong is not her mentor, CEO Yoon is. But the man merely chuckles.

"Seo Injae-sshi is a capable CEO, Halmeoni. You shouldn't worry too much about her."

Injae looks at him and sends him a grateful smile. Han Jipyeong is one of the small number of people that actually believes in her, despite her being a woman CEO in the male dominated IT industry.

"Aigoo, you, youngsters, have to take care of your health! Eat well, sleep well! Or else, you will regret it when you are old like me." 

"Halmeoni…" Jipyeong looks at Halmeoni, concerned, and grabs her hands in his big ones, "Don't say such things."

Injae might not know everything that has happened between Dalmi, Dosan, Jipyeong, and Halmeoni. But one thing she knows is that Jipyeong cares a lot for Halmeoni and vice versa despite them not being blood related. And somehow, Injae envy Jipyeong for that. The man has spent more time with her Halmeoni compared to her, her own granddaughter. But who was to blame aside from her pride and foolishness?

"I am only concerned for both of you." Halmeoni sighs.

"Dalmi and Dosan have each other to lean on. But you," Halmeoni squeezes Jipyeong's hand, "are always alone."

Injae swears Jipyeong is getting teary eyed but he tries his best not to shed tears.

"Good boy, I know that I have been asking a lot from you. I even hurt you." Halmeoni cups Jipyeong's cheek with one hand and Jipyeong shakes his head vigorously, as if to deny her statement.

"But this is my last wish and you've been asking how to repay your debt. Call me selfish but I want you to repay your debt now."

"Name it, Halmeoni, I will do my best for you." Jipyeong says earnestly.

Then Halmeoni grabs her left hand, making Injae flustered, and puts it in Jipyeong's hand who is just as shocked as her.

"Take care of my granddaughter, Injae. And be each other's strength when you are facing difficult times."

She then turns to Injae, "Injae, you are stronger than Dalmi. But as strong as you are, you also need someone to lean on. And I don't have anyone that I trust to take care of you aside from my good boy."

Injae knows Jipyeong, as much as he is usually a sharp tongue genius investor, but being a good boy to Halmeoni, he wouldn't be able to say no to her request. Especially when he has promised her to repay his debts.

So, it's up to Injae to set this straight.

"Halmeoni," She says, breaking the suffocating silence that has passed between them. Jipyeong looks at her with an unreadable expression.

"I don't know the full story here, but what I know is that Han Jipyeong-sshi became Dalmi's penpal at your request. And we all know what happened between them."

Jipyeong looks at her intently, but since he is not saying anything, Injae continues.

"Halmeoni, it's so selfish of you and unfair to Han Jipyeong-sshi if you ask him to take care of me too." 

"He won't be able to refuse your request, Halmeoni, because he is your good boy." Injae smiles at Jipyeong who is still silent.

"So, I will be the one who have to refuse the request, Halmeoni." She pulls back her hand and stands up from her chair.

"It's okay if you are mad at me. But I am doing this for everyone's benefit." She then bows politely to Jipyeong.

"Good night, Halmeoni, Director Han. I will be going first."

\--- 

After Injae left, Jipyeong still doesn't know what to say, so he is still sitting there in the Seo household's dining room awkwardly.

"Has my Injae left?" Halmeoni asks.

"Yes, Halmeoni." 

Halmeoni sighs tiredly, "I know this wouldn't be easy. She is too stubborn for her own good." 

"Good boy," She squeezes Jipyeong's hands once again, "You are my only hope. Just try to know each other better first. If you aren't compatible, then I will stop pestering you."

Jipyeong knows he wouldn't be able to say no to Halmeoni's request. Especially when she is looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Promise me you will think it over, okay?"

"I will try my best, Halmeoni."

\---

Jipyeong doesn't know since when his life is entangled with these two sisters. 

First, Dalmi. And now, Seo Injae.

He tries to close his eyes and go to sleep but it seems like all his efforts are futile.

"Yeongsil-ah, what time is it now?" He mutters.

"It's 2.56 AM in the morning." The AI replies back with a monotonous tone.

Jipyeong sighs, he has been tossing and turning on his bed for 4 hours now with no signs of sleep coming towards him.

"Yeongsil-ah, why can't I sleep?"

"Maybe because you have something on your mind. Try to relax, close your eyes, I will put on some relaxing music in the background to help you sleep."

Jipyeong glances at the smart AI on his desk and smiles to himself, "Wow, the newest software update does you good." 

Jipyeong closes his eyes and tries to relax, with the sound of gentle rain that Yeongsil puts on the background.

But no matter how he tries, his mind always goes back to the evening.

Seo Injae.

It is not like he doesn't know her. He knew her even before she joined Sandbox as Injae Company CEO. They even shared the same stage as speakers before when she was still acting as Nature Morning CEO.

He recalled he was impressed by how composed and eloquent she was when someone asked her difficult questions during the forum.

But Seo Dalmi managed to get his attention and truthfully, he didn't pay much attention to Injae afterwards aside from treating her like his fellow mentees and Dalmi's sister.

He knew he was being biased and unfair to her during their early days in Sandbox due to his own infatuation with Dalmi despite trying hard to be professional. 

But still, he overlooked her for Dalmi.

And now, Halmeoni asks him to take care of her? 

What should he do when he knows nothing about her?

Jipyeong sighs loudly.

_He needs to talk to her tomorrow._

_\---_


	2. First agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, consider this chapter as a weekend gift for me to you guys <3
> 
> Friendly reminder that I might not be able to set the day for the next chapter as I will be focusing to write 'more than friends, less than lovers' first compared to this.   
> But this piece is written fullheartedly, so I hope you can also enjoy it.
> 
> To be honest, I like Injae and Jipyeong's characters here. I might be biased but this is how I portrayed them in my head. What do you think? Which part is your favorite?  
> Tell me in the comments below because reading comments give me strength and motivation to write more.
> 
> And as always, constructive criticism are always welcomed
> 
> Hope you have a great weekend guys <3

But the morning comes and Jipyeong is as busy as ever. The thought of talking to Injae vanishes from his mind completely until he receives the email from Injae.

[ _ injae.seo@ijcomp.co.kr _ ](mailto:injae.seo@ijcomp.co.kr)

_ Dear Director Han, _

_ I think we need to talk about Halmeoni. Do you have time later in the afternoon? I am free from 3.00 PM onwards. Let me know your availability. _

_ Regards, _

_ Seo Injae. _

Meticulous and straightforward email, just like the sender, Jipyeong can't help to analyze her email again and again. 

Well, what can you say, he is an investor, analyzing is in his habit.

"Dongcheon-ah, do I have any schedule at 3 PM today?" He asks his assistant.

"No." Dongcheon replies when he finishes checking his schedule, "Do you have any additional schedule?"

"Yes, I will be unavailable at 3 PM for at least one hour." He stops for a while, thinking. "Better yet, clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I will be having a meeting with CEO Seo."

Dongcheon nods and takes note of his instruction.

"Should I remind Seo Dalmi-sshi about this meeting?" He offers, making Jipyeong frowns.

_ Ah, that's right, both of them are called CEO Seo. _

"No, it's not Dalmi." 

Now it's Dongcheon's turn to frown. 

"It’s the older CEO Seo."

\---

They agreed to meet in the cafeteria first before choosing another place to talk more privately.

And Jipyeong doesn't know why his hands feel so clammy. He, Han Jipyeong, who is used to speaking in front of thousands of people in business forums, feels nervous to meet one woman. 

Heck, even meeting Seo Dalmi for the first time didn't make him this jittery. And it's not even their first time meeting each other. He has met her a few times before. But not privately between two of them.

Jipyeong sighs, trying to calm himself down. He goes to the cafeteria exactly 15 minutes before 3 PM just to prepare himself.

To his surprise, Injae has just walked out the elevator opposite of him going to the same cafetaria.

"Director Han." She greets him when she sees him.

"CEO Seo, you are early."

She smiles at him, "I don't like to keep people waiting because I don't like to wait for people too."

"Same, Injae-sshi." 

Hearing her name from his mouth makes Injae glances at him.

"Is there… something wrong?" He asks, nervous.

"Nothing," She sends him a small smile, "It's my first time hearing you calling my name."

"Ah… I mean if you don't like it then…" 

"Don't be silly. Why would I dislike you calling my name?" She giggles, "Besides, if we are talking about it, we should address each other with a friendlier term, don't you think?"

Jipyeong finds himself smiling at her, "Yeah, you are right. Shall we go now?"

\--- 

They decided to go to a cafe a little bit further from the area, just to be safe from prying ears and Jipyeong offers to drive. 

Injae is about to open the passenger's door when Jipyeong beats her. He sends her a polite smile and even takes care of her head just to make sure she doesn't knock her head on the car.

_ Well, he is indeed a gentleman,  _ Injae muses to herself.

She waits until Han Jipyeong sits inside the car and puts on the seatbelt. 

"I haven't said thank you for the help, Jipyeong-sshi. But I can open the door myself just fine."

"Consider it out of habit, Injae-sshi." 

"Good habit."

Both of them smile at each other before Jipyeong focuses on driving and Injae is left to her own thoughts, watching the streets, while the soft songs played on the radio fills the silence.

Interestingly, Injae feels quite comfortable with Jipyeong. They don't talk much to each other, might not have the same interest aside from business, but it feels comfortable talking to Jipyeong.

He is clever, she has to admit that. Well, he is the director of SH Venture, of course he is smarter than the ordinary people. 

He is logical, something that she values highly of. There are so many people who let their emotions get the better of them. He manages to control his feelings for Dalmi and be professional about it.

And moreover he is a gentleman. He has proved it to Halmeoni, Dalmi, even Injae, to whom he has platonic feelings for.

_ At this point, Injae has to admit that a good look is only a bonus for Han Jipyeong.  _

"We have arrived, Injae-sshi."

"Oh yes, sorry…" Injae blushes, gets caught daydreaming, "I was just…"

The man just gives her a smile, "I understand." 

Jipyeong doesn't press her for an answer and for that, Injae is really grateful.

Both of them walk to the coffee shop and as usual, Jipyeong walks faster to open the door for Injae. 

He smiles when Injae sends him a small nod of approval.

_ Good habit, indeed. _

They order their choice of coffee, Americano for Injae and Hazelnut latte for Jipyeong which earns him a raised eyebrow.

“I like my coffee sweet.” He reasons and both of them choose a secluded table to continue their conversation.

"I want to apologize regarding yesterday." Injae starts, "I know I was rude for leaving in the middle of conversation." 

"I understand, Injae-sshi. I was surprised too." He admits. He was enjoying dinner with Halmeoni before Injae came.

"That's why I think you shouldn't be burdened by Halmeoni's request." 

"I know you love Halmeoni so much and have owed Halmeoni something." Injae continues, "But it is unfair for you."

"Is it also unfair for you too, Seo Injae-sshi?" Jipyeong leans forward, folding his arms in front of him and watching Injae intently.

"What do you mean?" Injae tilts her head, trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

"You are concerned that it will be unfair to me.” Jipyeong nods, “But what about you? Do you feel that it’s unfair for you too?”

Injae smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “You are really a good boy, aren’t you, Han Jipyeong-sshi?”

“We don’t know each other that well and you are concerned about me?” Injae inquires, making Jipyeong flustered.

“I… Uh…” He is tongue tied under her stare.

“I am not saying that it is bad, Jipyeong-sshi, don’t be mistaken. I just…” She trails, “Haven’t thought about love and relationship that much. At least for now.”

Jipyeong nods in agreement, he can see what she is trying to say. 

There is no doubt that Seo Injae is the most powerful woman in the startup landscape for now.

She is smart, charismatic, and a natural born leader. He knows that she comes from a more fortunate background compared to Dalmi which provides her a stepping stone for success.

But with great power, comes great responsibility. He remembered how shocked he was seeing Injae in Sandbox competing as the CEO of Injae Company when she single-handedly brought Nature Morning into today’s success.

Although he doesn’t know her that well, Jipyeong doesn’t doubt that she has worked hard to achieve what she has right now. And he admires her for that.

“And I don’t want you to be hurt again, Jipyeong-sshi.” 

Jipyeong looks at her in surprise, wondering how much she knows about him.

As if she knows what he is thinking, she smiles again, this time gentler than before. 

“I know that you have a feeling for Dalmi.” 

_ Had.  _

Jipyeong wants to correct her, but the word won’t come out from his lips.

“I can’t guarantee if I can be a suitable partner for you.” Injae looks at him straight in the eye, “I don’t even know if I can look at you that way.”

They don’t even know each other and yet Jipyeong feels like he is being rejected all over again.

“You should find someone that cares for you the way you deserve, Han Jipyeong-sshi.” 

“I know I am being direct here. I hope you don’t mind.” 

No, of course not. Jipyeong would prefer someone saying the hurtful truth like Injae does compared to the lies that are wrapped in sweet words.

_ Which ironically is exactly what he did to Dalmi.  _

_ Maybe he deserves the heartbreak. _

Injae lets him mull over her words in silence, seeping her coffee while watching him.

He has been silent since they started to talk.

_ Maybe she is being too harsh on him. _

But Injae does it out of good intention. And she hopes Jipyeong can see it from her perspective.

“I really appreciate the honesty, Injae-sshi.” Injae is about to sip on her when Jipyeong finally starts talking.

“You might think that I am a good boy for being concerned about you. But you are also concerned about me.” He looks at her earnestly, “And to that, I am thankful.”

“We might don’t have feelings for each other...” Injae nods, agreeing with Jipyeong’s words.

“But I would like to know you better.”

Now it’s Injae who is caught by surprise with his words.

“I have thought about it long enough and your words just now proved that you are a good person.” He gives her a tight smile, dimples showing.

“Let’s try getting to know each other first. And we will know if we are compatible or not. There is no harm in trying.”

“It’s not like Halmeoni asks us to get married tomorrow, right?” He tries to lighten up the mood and watches as the corner of her lips curls up.

Maybe it’s the first time he sees her genuine smile this afternoon. 

Jipyeong can even hear Injae’s brain is churning, weighing the pros and cons of his offer.

Truthfully, Injae is one of the most logical people that he has ever met. So he doesn’t mind letting her think over this carefully. And he admires people who can take decision level-headedly. 

So when Injae finally nods, stating her agreement, he can’t hold back his smile.

“It is nice working with you, Injae-sshi.”

He stretches out his hand which she replies with a firm handshake.

“Likewise, Jipyeong-sshi.”

\---


End file.
